


war moon

by Morning66



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning66/pseuds/Morning66
Summary: "Sometimes I think we won't win," James whispers into the warm night air and it's almost swallowed by the croaking of far off frogs, the humming of insects.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	war moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :))
> 
> This is just tiny but I wrote it so I figured I'd post it.

"Sometimes I think we won't win," James whispers into the warm night air and it's almost swallowed by the croaking of far off frogs, the humming of insects. 

Summer is dawning, the heat sinking into their bones, and with it the knowledge that Harry will be one in a month. One, and the possible messiah. One, and the last pipe dream they've got.

Sirius doesn't look at him, doesn't acknowledge the confession. His eyes are trained on the full moon above, luminescent in the cloudless sky. A few years ago they would be with Moony--with Remus, really, because if he is a traitor, he doesn't deserve to have that nickname. They would be running through the night air, running like it was their birthright, running like they were the last people, or last animals, on earth.

Now, Sirius doesn't have a clue where Remus is. Is he in the basement of his childhood home, tearing himself to shreds like he did as a boy? Or, worse, is he out somewhere, running with wolves, gorging on something Sirius doesn't even want to think about?

"Sirius," James breathes, slightly desperate, but aren't they all these days.

Sirius turns towards him. James's hazel eyes are bright beacons in the moonlight, wide and too young for his twenty one years. Sirius is the only one who sees him like this, sees him for the scared kid he is. With everyone else, he's a soldier, a leader, a husband, a father.

Sirius reaches out and cuffs James's neck, draws James in towards himself, not caring that Lily's just inside putting Harry to sleep. He let's James rest his head in the crook of his neck and gives his already messy hair a ruffle.

"It'll be okay, Prongs," Sirius says, summoning every false bit of confidence he's ever had. "We'll beat those bastards. 'S just a matter of time."

James nods into Sirius's neck, exhaling cool and sweet. Maybe he believes him. Maybe he wants to believe him and that's all that matters.

Sirius doesn't believe himself. As kids, if was always James assuring him that things would work out, that he's escape his family, that Remus would forgive him, that they had a brilliant future together.

Now, the roles are reversed and Sirius is pretty sure that alone indicates the end of the world as they know it.


End file.
